Love between everything else
by Diana Cullen Swan
Summary: Isabella es una chica huerfana que a los cuatro años llega en busca de techo y comida, pero encontrara algo más...EL AMOR! Entren y lean :
1. Prologo, Introducción a mi vida, Bella

Fanfic "Love between everything else" by DianaCullenSwan

_**Summary: **_

_**Isabella es una chica huerfana que trabaja para la familia Cullen Chatelain desde los cinco años. Carlisle es un hombre que la maltrata como a un objeto, Esme le da de comer lo del dia anterior poniendo de pretexto que tiene prisa, Jasper le habla con insultos, Rosalie no la deja usar ropa descente frente a ella, Emmett la golpea, Alice & Edward parecen ser los unicos que la tratan bien. Pero cuando Edward se va a Inglaterra todo cambia... A su esperado regreso 10 años después Edward se enamora perdidamente de ella sabiendo que su familia la trata mal y no es más que una chica huerfana que hacía ya tantos años había llegado en busca de una casa y comida. Ella también se enamora de él, pensando que nunca tendrá una oportunidad ¿que harán para ocultar que se aman? **_

Chaper 1: Prologo, introduccion a mi vida, Bella

Dejenme presentarme mi nombre es Isabella, ¿mi apellido? no lo se, soy huerfana desde que tengo memoria, cuando era bebé mis padres me abandonaron, a los cuatro años conocí a Alice Cullen Chatelain, un año mayor que yo, la conocí mientras paseaba en el parque, obviamente ella estaba perfectamente vestida, mientras que yo era una niña pobre, tenía buen corazón, era notable. Recuerdo perfectamente cuando la conocí.

_FLASHBACK: 12 años antes_

_Iba caminando por el parque pidiendo dinero o algo para comer a los hombres de los puestos, cuando de pronto choque con una niña como de mi edad..._

_-Lo chento...-ella volteó a mirarme, me examino de arriba a abajo, hasta que por fin hablo, mientras se limpiaba la faldita que traía_

_-No fue nada señodita, no de peocupe...-_

_-Alice hija, ten más cuidado de con quien chocas, que tendrás que bañarte al llegar a la casa-_

_-Pelo mami...ella es como yo, no tene nada de difedente- dijo la que respondía al nombre de Alice_

_-Disculpeme señoda, no eda mi intenzhion chocar con su hija...- dije yo amablemente_

_-Ashh niña, no hay cuidado, pero la proxima vez fijate por donde caminas, puedes ensuciar a mi hija. ¿tus padres?- me preguntó la señora, yo no pude evitar derramar unas lagrimas_

_-Emmm, no tengo pades, me abandonadon cuando etaba chiquita, soy huedfana...-_

_Alice bajó la mirada y le dijo a su madre_

_-Mami, dejalo azhi, no hay pobema...-_

_-Está bien hija...pero ¿cual es tu nombre criatura?_

_-Isabella...- dije apenada_

_-IZHAAAA!- gritó Alice, su madre solo rio y dijo_

_-Ven con nosotros veremos que dice Carlisle...-_

Ahi fue cuando todo comenzó, cuando conocí a mi mejor amiga desde hacía ya doce años, Alice Cullen Chatelain.

Carlisle Cullen, su padre, me había aceptado en su casa con la condicion de que debía ayudarles a limpiar, ser su...sirvienta. Carlisle era un buen hombre, con las personas ricas claro, porque a mi...me trataba como a un objeto

_"Isabella limpia la mesa" "Isabella eso ya tenía que estar servido" "Muevetee!" "Plancha la ropa" "lava los trastes" _y si no hacía lo que él decía me jalaba el cabello, yo no quería llorar, pero así me toco vivir...

Esme Chatelain, Al principio, una persona bondadosa, pero cuando comencé a trabajar para ellos ya no me quería dar de comer, siempre ponía el pretexto de que tenía prisa, y me daba lo que sobraba del día anterior, si no sobraba nada...No comía.

"Perdón Isabellita pero tengo que trabajar" "perdón hija pero a Rosalie se le hace tarde" "llevo prisa, ammm creo que hay algo en el refrigerador"

Rosalie Hale Chatelain, 3 años mayor que yo, no me permitía vestir bien, cuando iba con ella me hacía usar ropa desgarrada, todos me señalaban por andar con alguien tan hermosa y millonaria como ella.

"Isabella no seas idiota, quitate esa mierda que traes de ropa" "No, eso es para mi" "Deja de vestirte como prostituta"

Jasper Hale Chatelain, 2 años mayor que Rosalie, me gritaba palabras rudas, insultos, que dañarían el autoestima de cualquiera...

"NO ERES MAS QUE UNA ESTUPIDA HUERFANA" "MALDITA ZORRA, DEJA DE COQUETEARLE A EMMETT" " PERO SI QUE ERES IDIOTA, MI ABUELA LAVA MEJOR ESA ROPA" y muchos más que me dolería recordar.

Emmett Cullen Chatelain, ese hombre si que era gigante, era 5 años mayor que Jasper, por lo que me llevaba diez, todo el tiempo me ponía apodos y si no hacía lo que él decía me golpeaba a veces cachetadas, puñetazos o jalones de cabello.

Edward Cullen Chatelain, dos años menor que Emmett, siempre solía ser cariñoso conmigo, nunca me maltrataba, al contrario, me quería demasiado, solamente tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo dos años, ya que se fue a Inglaterra. Hubiese deseado que quién se hubiera ido, hubiera sido Emmett. A pesar de que era pequeña cuando lo conocí, realmente lo amaba, me enamoré de él en el poco tiempo que tuve para conocerlo.

En fin nunca he tenido una vida muy digna de alguien de mi edad, pero soy feliz porque Carlisle tuvo el corazón para dejar que me quedara con ellos.


	2. El regreso de Edward Cullen

Chapter 2: El regreso de Edward Cullen

Ayer me habían dicho que hoy regresaba Edward, ese maravilloso muchacho de doce años, ahora veinticuatro. Esme como siempre, me había dejado lo del día anterior, al parecer se había hechado a perder, así que no comí. A las doce en punto Alice me llamo, me puso un vestido hermoso...pero demasiado para la vista de Rosalie. En cuanto lo vio, me lo quito y se lo puso ella, dandome otro viejo que tenía por ahí, como siempre Carlisle y Jasper me gritaban:

-Isabella, ¿que estás esperando indigente? necesito mi ropa para hoy ehh-

-Maldita perra sirvientucha, apurate con la comida, mi hermano ya va a llegar...-

A veces tenía la loca idea de renunciar, pero no podía, esta era mi casa, mi familia desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Ya voy...-

Hice las cosas lo más rapido que pude, mire el reloj y faltaban solamente diez minutos para la una, en ese momento mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente, baje a entregarle la ropa a Carlisle, Jasper y Emmett, antes de que algo malo sucediera. El reloj marcó la una en punto, en ese momento tocaron la puerta, se me revolvió el estomago, me comence a marear y senti que me movieron el suelo, después de ahi todo era negro...

Edward POV

Hoy regresaba a casa, me sentía maravillosamente feliz...vería a todos, pero en especial la vería a ella...Isabella, la pequeña niña de cuatro años que hacía doce años yo había cuidado como a una hermana más, pero le tenía un cariño inigualable, ella era tan dulce, tierna, inocente...indefensa, era solo una pequeña, cuando cumplió seis años, me tuve que ir a Inglaterra, pude ver la tristeza en sus ojos cuando me marché, en realidad esperaba que esa tristeza se convirtiera en felicidad cuando me viera. Por fin había llegado...

-Gracias James- le dije a mi adorado chofer

-De nada señor, para cualquier cosa que necesite siempre estaré ahi- dijo él

-Gracias por todo en serio, no solo por haber sido mi chofer, si no mi amigo también, te extrañaré, pero algún día nos volveremos a ver...lo prometo, hasta luego James...-

-Hasta luego- y le dí un estrecho abrazo

Baje del auto, me detuve en mi casa, nada había cambiado, excepto que tenía un letrero de oro que decía en la entrada "BIENVENIDO A LA CASA DE LOS CULLEN CHATELAIN" era un detalle hermoso. Cuando toque el timbre, tardaron en salir, decidí asomarme por la ventana haber que pasaba, ahi estaba Alice, poniendo un algodón en la cara de ella...mientras los demás se reían y platicaban. Estaba desesperado por entrar así que entre por atrás, mi padre me había enseñado a entrar sin llave...

-¿QUE DEMONIOS PASA?- dije, todos me voltearon a ver, pero ella me miraba con un brillo en sus ojitos chocolate...la mire, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un instante, en ellas había algo...que no lograba descifrar

-Lo que pasa es hermanito que esta idiota, está tratando de llamar la atención, porque sabía que vendrías, YA DEJA DE LLAMAR LA ATENCIÓN... ESTÚPIDA, EDWARD ESTA AQUÍ, ¿QUE HARÁS AHORA EMPEZAR DE ZORRA CON EL COMO LO HACES CON EMMETT? SIRVIENTUCHA RIDICULA...-

-NO LE HABLES ASÍ PAPÁ...ELLA ES UNA PERSONA, NO UN OBJETO- dije muy enojado

-¿UNA PERSONA? ES UNA PU...-

-¡CALLATE CARLISLE!- gritó colerica Alice

-No me calles, lo único que ella hizo cuando llegó aqui, fue distanciar a la familia, ella es una sirvientucha asquerosa, además de que es una arrastrada con Emmett-

Me dolió la manera en que papá le hablaba, yo no recordaba las cosas así.

-Isabella...¿estás llorando?- me miró de nuevo, sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lagrimas, se levantó y me abrazó, fue un sentimiento único y hermoso... ¿qué me estaba pasando?

Bella POV

Alice me atendía, de prono entró alguien por la puerta.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS PASA?- gritó esa dulce voz que yo recordaba...era él, lo voltee a ver, de pronto me miraba también, sus orbes verdes me miraban intensamente, nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

-Lo que pasa es hermanito que esta idiota, está tratando de llamar la atención, porque sabía que vendrías, YA DEJA DE LLAMAR LA ATENCIÓN... ESTÚPIDA, EDWARD ESTA AQUÍ, ¿QUE HARÁS AHORA EMPEZAR DE ZORRA CON EL COMO LO HACES CON EMMETT? SIRVIENTUCHA RIDICULA...-

-NO LE HABLES ASÍ PAPÁ...ELLA ES UNA PERSONA, NO UN OBJETO- dijo Edward friamente

-¿UNA PERSONA? ES UNA PU...-

-¡CALLATE CARLISLE!- gritó colerica Alice

-No me calles, lo único que ella hizo cuando llegó aqui, fue distanciar a la familia, ella es una sirvientucha asquerosa, además de que es una arrastrada con Emmett-

Eso me dolio, entonces no pude evitar sollozar y soltar lagrimas...

-Isabella...¿estás llorando?- lo mire delicadamente, nos cruzamos de nuevo, me levante y lo abrace, se sentía hermoso, era algo único, que nunca había sentido ¿qué era ese algo?

Hola, pues espero que les este gustando el fic. :) espero sus respuestas. Quiero saber si continuarlo o no. Gracias


End file.
